


Variations on one theme

by Galadriel34



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was writing a long time ago, I hope if I posted my works it could help my muse working again. Lets start with my drabbles!</p>
<p>First ones were inspired by my own manip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations on one theme

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Variációk egy témára](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460414) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34). 



[](http://s80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/My%20wallpapers/Joe%20Flanigan/?action=view&current=johnshepparddevilmycry.jpg)

Variations on one theme

1.,  
„Tonight, 8pm”  
This was on the card. I sighed.  
„The time has come. That’s all.” I took off my BDU and pulled the other one on. My thoughts were swirling in my head. My life rolled down before me. I'm watching myself in the mirror. The long, silver-blue coat, with the white embroidery on the front is on me, like a second skin.  
“It’s comfortable; I've tested it too many times.” I’m taking my sword and thinking of my prisoned friends and harden my heart. If I fail, they’ll die. With an upraised head, I leave for the final fight.

2.,  
„Tonight, 8pm”  
This was on the card. I sighed.  
“The time has come. No more hiding.” I took my BDU off excitedly, pulled the other one on. My thoughts were swirling in my head. You appeared to me with your hands reached out and smiled at me. I'm watching myself in the mirror. The long, silver-blue coat, with the white embroidery on the front's on me, like a second skin.  
“It’s comfortable; I know already.” I broke into a smile. But this day's different. Buckling my sword on, I leave with love in my heart. My lover's waiting for me.

3.,  
„Tonight, 8pm”  
This was on the card. I smiled cheerfully, as I looked at the suit laying on the bed.  
“There will be a surprise, if I’m wearing this.” I whispered with a mischievous smile. “Nobody will recognize me.” I got it during my last mission. It was a good purchase, ‘cause the suit fitted me, like a second skin.  
“Hmm… its embroideries emphasize my figure, it fits well.” I determined contentedly, after replaced my BDU with it. I resignedly ran my hand through my always tousled hair, then buckled my sword on grinning, and left for the costume ball.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so please be gentle ;) 
> 
> Thank you so much for your help Kiy :hug:


End file.
